Just Edmund
by Faramirlover
Summary: Edmund has always loved Peter and he's always been 'Just' Edmund. Peter/Edmund slash. This means incest! Don't read if you don't like.


A/N: This is my first time with these characters so be kind if they're ooc.

Warnings: This contains slash and incest. If you don't like it, don't read it.

Word Count: 1140

**Just Edmund**

"Hey, Ed. Come on! Put that book down. We're going to the cinema... Ed!"

"...I don't want to come."

Peter sighed.

"Come on. You know the girls gang up on me when you're not there."

"No."

"Eurgh!" Peter was getting angry "Why are you such a grouch?"

"Why not?"

Peter snapped, snatching the book from his brother's hands and flinging it across the room.

"Stop being such a baby. You won't tell anyone what's wrong with you and you're upsetting mum and dad."

"I don't care. Go watch your stupid film and give me some peace. I hate having you around bugging me all the time. Leave me alone."

There was silence until Peter spoke again.

"You used to be such a great brother. We used to be really close. What happened, Ed? Why do you hate me so much?" the anger had gone from Peter's voice and now he just sounded sad.

"I don't hate you," Edmund's reply was soft.

"The why do you act like you do?"

"Because... because I," Edmund seemed to struggle to find the words, groaning in frustration "because..."

He groaned again before reaching out to grab Peter's shirt and pull him closer, crashing their lips together. Peter froze for a moment before jerking himself away.

"What the hell! Edmund, that's disgusting. You're my brother."

He didn't give Edmund a chance to reply, instead practically running from the room, slamming the door behind him. Edmund sighed and stood to retrieve his book from beside the window. He heard the front door slam and a few moments later Peter came in to sight, stumbling down the garden path to join the girls by the gate. They smiled at him and started off down the street towards the bus stop.

Peter hesitated for a moment, glancing up towards Ed's window. His eyes widened at seeing his brother stood watching him, before turning and running after Susan and Lucy.

**OOOOOO**

"Hey, Edmund... Ed!" Peter called, spotting his brother sat on a stone bench, reading in the sunshine, surrounded by rose bushes

"What?" Edmund asked shortly, not looking up from his book.

Peter frowned for a moment at his younger brother's shortness but ploughed on nevertheless.

"Susan and Lucy and I are going hunting. We were wondering if you want to come too."

"No. I don't."

"There's no need to be so snappy."

"Just go away, Peter."

Edmund turned himself away, redoubling his concentration on his book and ignoring Peter's presence completely.

"What is your problem?" Peter demanded, gripping Edmund's shoulder and wrenching him back round to face him.

"Right now, you're my problem. Back off!" Edmund swept Peter's hand from his shoulder before shoving the older boy away.

"What! What have I done?"

"Nothing," Edmund spat bitterly "You couldn't do anything wrong. You're magnificent."

"What are you on about?"

"Magnificent King Peter with Gentle Queen Susan and Valiant Queen Lucy. And just Edmund," Edmund couldn't help that he was yelling or the hot tears that streamed down his cheeks.

"Oh come on Edmund. You know it's not meant like that."

"Oh yes it is. I've always been 'just' Edmund and I always will be. Nobody ever thinks of me as anything more than the silly child who betrayed his family for Turkish delight. I don't deserve to be a King."

Peter could tell that the younger man was about to bolt away so reached out and wrapped his arms around him in a tight hug. Edmund struggled briefly but Peter held tight, a comforting hand stroking his brothers back until he ceased trying to escape and lowered his head to Peter's shoulder, his sobs making him shake.

"You will never be 'just' Edmund to me," he murmured, fingers carding through his brother's soft hair and stroking the back of his neck.

"Really?" Edmund asked, raising his head hopefully, his tear filled eyes glistening in the morning sun.

"Really," Peter replied, dropping a feather light kiss on his brother's forehead

Edmund's eyelids fluttered shut and Peter rested his lips against them too.

"Really," he repeated, lips brushing across the smaller boy's prominent cheekbones and along his jaw.

"Really."

When he finally pressed their lips together it was like an electric shock had passed between them and Edmund wasted no time in sliding his arms round Peter's neck and pulling him closer. Edmund groaned as Peter's tongue found its way past his lips, mapping every inch of the inside of his mouth. They broke apart when the need for air became too great and Peter slid his arms away from where they had been gripping the back of Edmund's shit, back to his own sides. Edmund took the hint and removed his own arms from around Peter's neck.

For a moment Edmund was sure Peter was going to run away but his brother surprised him by reaching out to grasp his hips and pull him forward so they were touching from chest to knees.

"Never 'just' Edmund," he murmured softly and brought their lips together again "my Edmund."

Edmund let out a small whimper as Peter bit down on his bottom lip tugging on it slightly.

"Say it."

"Yours, Peter, always yours."

"Good," Peter said and he was almost growling "come on."

He took hold of Edmund's hand and pulled him after him as he strode back towards the garden.

"Pete? Where are we going?"

"Back to my room."

Edmund swallowed at the implications of this statement and allowed himself to be tugged along. They passed Susan, her eyes darted to their joined hands and her eyebrow rose questioningly.

"I take it you're not coming hunting."

"No," Peter said, not stopping to talk.

"Ok. We'll find someone else to come with us," she called after them as they turned the corner away from her.

"She knows," Edmund mumbled.

"I don't care. I'm High King. I can do what I want. It's not like she can do anything."

Edmund stopped suddenly, causing his hand to jerk from Peter's grip.

"Why are you doing this, Pete? You never felt anything like this before. Back in England... you hated me for loving you."

"No," Peter said, taking Edmund's face in his hands "I hated that I loved you back."

Edmund couldn't stop the small gasp that fell from his lips at Peter's admission.

"How long?"

"Years. Too many years. I've always loved you Ed."

"I love you too Pete."

He was rewarded with a hot, hard kiss, so strong that Edmund was sure his lips would be bruised within moments. They edged down the corridor, sill kissing desperately. They reached Peter's chambers and managed to get the door open, disappearing inside and slamming the door behind them.

Susan sighed, sliding out from her position hidden behind a suit of armour. Those brothers of hers really were idiots. What was Aslan going to think?

**OOOOOO**

**A/N:** I'd love some reviews to tell me what you think. I hope you liked it.


End file.
